


All Night

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video)
Genre: Background Marcel/Leeroy, Christmas Party, Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the studio's Christmas party, Veronica learns there's more than one way to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/gifts).



> Thanks to the usual suspects for helping me with this Yuletide treat!

Veronica doesn't know what's worse: that she always has to set up the company Christmas party, that none of the higher-ups who wanted her to throw the party had any taste whatsoever, or that she had to do it after the big pop band fiasco over the summer. She got away with a somewhat tasteful buffet last year, even if it ended up adorned by strings of clashing Christmas lights. This year, oh no. The bosses had a taste of fun.

Now there are _expectations_.

Still, Veronica's good at her job, so by the time mid-December rolls around, the office assembles on of the studio's movie sets with the best DJ the budget allowed and the DJ-provided flashing lights. Someone not her arranged for fake snow - because that's exactly what Southern California needs, isn't it - and she pointed Marcel in the direction of the decorations closet and let him go to town the night before. He's standing beneath a big sprig of fake holly when Veronica walks in, staring up like he's admiring it, but he breaks away to give her a big grin and a wave. She returns the wave a little smaller, lips quirking up despite her best efforts.

She heads to the open bar, which is a must for any work function she wants to survive. This year, she's dressed in a slinky little red number that's been hanging in her closet for the right occasion, which is pretty much the only nod she'll ever give to the season. She orders a Long Island Ice Tea and leans against the bar, hoping she doesn't look as bored as she feels.

"Turned out great." 

Apparently, Veronica's not the only one at the bar. She looks over casually, and then looks again over the rim of her glasses. The new person has a movie-star face, good proportions and friendly, and her dark skin is flawless. Her hair's also shaved on the sides and dyed a lush green, her ears are gauged, and hints of tattoos peek out of the sleeves of her rolled-up dress shirt.

So much for knowing everyone at the office.

Veronica's drink gets put on the bar, and she holds it up in salute.

The DJ starts playing a song Veronica doesn't recognize, and the woman's face lights up. She leans in, and Veronica shivers as her breath ghosts over Veronica's skin.

"You feel like dancing?"

It would be easy to say no. Before the summer, Veronica would have said no. It's easier in so many ways to stick to the sidelines and just pop up and do her job when she has to...or it was before she danced with an extremely famous pop star.

Veronica takes a sip of her drink and follows the woman onto the dance floor, where several of her colleagues are already pretending to row canoes or whatever. It's hard to tell if they're drunk or not. They would probably dance like this either way.

She pops out her elbows and moves to the beat herself. The woman...wait. Veronica leans in. "What's your name?"

"Georgia Rose!" she shouts back over the music. She puts a gentle hand at the small of Veronica's back, and Veronica feels her cheeks burn, but she gets in closer anyway. The air's a little stifling, but not as bad as it would be if they had to run the heating or if the dance floor was more crowded.

"I like that," Veronica yells back. "I'm Veronica."

"I know." It comes out so much easier than Veronica's stilted compliment, and it feels like Veronica's heart lurches, and judging by the quirk of Georgia Rose's lips, she knows it, too.

They don't leave the dance floor for at least an hour, long after they've both finished their first drinks. The dance floor's a lot busier when they do; between the staff, their plus-ones, and all the stars the bosses invited to make the company look more interesting, they're at capacity.

Camping at the bar is less of a crush than dancing, but by Veronica's third drink, she's telling Georgia Rose ridiculous things like, "I love your teeth." Granted, they are good teeth, but even with her brain moving a little slower than usual, she's cringing at that one.

Georgia Rose, on the other hand, throws her head back and laughs, exposing the long line of her throat and the beads of sweat trickling down. Like Veronica wasn't having enough problems thinking already.

"It's the family business," Georgia Rose says after she calms down. "Dad always said we were the best advertisement for his dental practice. Guess he was right."

Veronica nods solemnly, and she's saved from saying anything worse by Marcel collapsing against her side. From the way he smells, he's had a few as well, but he's grinning like he always does and pushing up his glasses. "Having fun, ladies?"

It's his way of asking if Veronica's okay. She nods and steadies him with an arm around his waist. She also straightens the Santa hat on his head. "You doing okay? I can get you a cab."

"Nah. I might ask Leeroy if he wants to split one." He points to one of the food tables, where Leeroy was talking enthusiastically with Harvey. Who knew where Jonny had ended up. They were usually a matched set, and Veronica was carefully avoiding Jonny because it was hard to keep a straight face with his Christmas-themed chain dangling in his chest hair. "Have a good time!"

Veronica kisses him on the cheek, and he laughs and wipes at the lipstick print she leaves behind as he pushes through the crowd.

"Think I'm done with the party," Georgia Rose says with a smile. She finishes her drink and leaves the empty glass on the bar. Veronica does the same.

"You, uh, want to come back to my place?" Veronica smiles, and she knows it's a good smile. "Lot quieter there."

"Never in your wildest dreams." But Georgia Rose closes the space between them, lays her hand on Veronica's arm, rubs a couple times. "But I might be talked into finding a quiet corner here."

-

All the quiet corners they run into are occupied, including a closet where Marcel's enthusiastically kissing a laughing Leeroy. Veronica only pauses long enough to wink at Marcel, who flashes her a thumbs-up in return before she backs out. It's why they end up in a stall in the empty women's room in the production offices. No one's around.

Georgia Rose is just as good as kisser as she looked. She sounds surprised - happily so, but still surprised - when Veronica's the one to pin her against the door, flip her hair over her shoulder, and initiate, but Georgia Rose gives as good as she gets, slipping a hand down Veronica's back, skirting around her lower back without touching below the waist.

"You don't have to be gentle," Veronica says. She drops to her knees, automatically adjusting her skirt as she goes, and looks up questioningly. Georgia Rose's lips are flushed and swollen, and her brown eyes darken as she nods quickly.

Veronica undoes Georgia Rose's belt and pushes down her jeans and panties. It's awkward like this - she usually gets a bed to work with the few times she does this, and balance isn't as much of an issue there - but she helps Georgia Rose find a comfortable spot with her legs that leaves Veronica plenty of room, and then she nuzzles her way between. She loves how women smell there, all musty and sweet, and it gets even better as she licks around Georgia Rose's lips and to her clit.

Georgia Rose is the perfect amount of responsive, too. She slaps the wall of the stall with a hand and yells when Veronica works a finger inside of her, and her legs tremble around Veronica's head more and more the closer she gets. Veronica works into a rhythm, and Georgia Rose makes breathy little noises as she goes, and if it wasn't for the tile against her knees, Veronica could do this forever.

Still, when Georgia Rose gasps out that she's about to come, and Veronica doubles her efforts, it seems like it's too fast. The air feels too cold when she draws back, but it's good to see Georgia Rose looking completely wrecked above her. Even her dress shirt seems askew, showing a hint of red bra underneath.

Georgia Rose pulls Veronica to her feet almost right away and fastens her mouth to her throat, nibbling gently. Veronica groans and lets her. She half-expected Georgia Rose to run off before they got to this point, and it would have been okay, really. But as Georgia Rose slips a hand across her breast, Veronica's okay with this, too.

"You mind if I just give you a hand?" Georgia Rose asks in her ear. "My knees aren't good on the floor."

" _Please._ " Veronica's voice doesn't drop as low as Georgia Rose's, but it's definitely huskier to her ears as Georgia Rose hitches up her skirt and slips fingers between her legs. And as good as it feels, as much as Veronica rocks into the touch, the way Georgia Rose is holding her up is just as good. Between the drinks and the pressure on her clit, she feels like she could fly away.

Coming is almost a surprise because Georgia Rose kisses her right before, spreading the tingles running through Veronica up so high she brushes a hand through her hair when she starts to come down to make sure it stayed in place. It's silly, but Veronica's thought sillier sober.

"That was..." Veronica can't bring the words, so she just laughs and tips her head against Georgia Rose's shoulder.

"Yeah," Georgia Rose agrees, stroking her hair gently.

-

Veronica's back in the office on Monday; just because ninety percent of the studio's off until January doesn't mean the ten percent that isn't doesn't need her help. They just don't need it enough. She ends up sighing to herself at her desk half the day as she watches Leeroy bringing Marcel coffee and pens and whatever else as an excuse to kiss him. It is really cute - Marcel turns purple almost every time it happens, and he plays with his collar so much it looks stretched out - but.

"But what?" Marcel asks when he stops by her desk after lunch. He sits on the top in his usual place, right against her physical inbox. "You got her number, right?"

Veronica shakes her head.

"Why not?"

She shrugs and clicks her pen against the desk. She isn't going to tell Marcel that Georgia Rose didn't want to hook up outside the party, so Veronica didn't think she could. It sounds pathetic even in her head.

Marcel pats her shoulder comfortingly and stands up. Some of the papers in her tray fall to the floor. "Oops, sorry. Let me...oh."

Veronica leans over the desk, and Marcel hands up a card. A business card, listed as belonging to a G.R. Robinson from the IT department, complete with office number and cell number and a "Maybe we can try a real date" in the back written in Sharpie, complete with a little smiley face.

She smiles back at the paper and puts the number in her phone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560339) by [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine)




End file.
